


Tree Of The Wayfarer

by NervousOtaku



Series: Neo-City Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Longing, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Samkiel doesn't want to leave.





	Tree Of The Wayfarer

_Growing a rowan tree at a gate will protect travelers from harm._

Samkiel was quiet, sitting on the windowsill. He currently wore nothing save a pair of sweatpants, the golden sunrise dripping over him.

He'd woken up a while ago, showered, cleaned up.

But instead of drawing a carnation and leaving, he'd decided to sit and stare out the window.

“Oh, Sammy...”

“Morning.” he greeted, not turning to look as Miss Atwood woke up. “Do you know why the company planted that tree?”

“Hm?” she hummed, getting slowly up.

“You said the company planted that tree. I looked it up, it's one of sixty special rowan-hybrids. Do you know why they were planted?”

There was a pause.

“Medicinal research, I think. I don't remember, Sammy. I'm an old woman.”

“Don't sell yourself short,” he smiled, turning to look at her, “You're only sixty.”

“That's twice your age, scamp.” she replied drily, slipping on her robe before moving off to take her own shower.

Twice his age.

Rowan was thirty-two now.

Samkiel sighed, scratching idly at his chest.

Rowan had been gone for a little over a year. Samkiel hadn't seen him clearly since before his desertion. Glimpses of a ragged cloak around a haggard figure, phase-weapon still glowing pink. Did Rowan have a glass eye or a patch, now? A beard? A prosthetic? Did he walk with a cane? How many scars did he have?

Pink. The same shade as the dye in his hair.

His idle scratching moved from his chest to his cheek.

Good to know he burned Rowan up in the same way, he supposed.

Samkiel didn't scar. He had been shot, stabbed, beaten, and gutted. But he had only one scar, covering the soft inside of his left elbow, a valley of pockmarks.

Rowan scarred.

Rowan Atwood was human.

Samkiel Church was only half human.

He should go soon. Go back to the labs, his handler and agent and doctor and trainer. Back to the company, the dissected corpse that was his father. Back to people and anger and irritation.

He just wanted to stay a little longer. Wanted to bask in the peace and calm of... of home for just a little longer.

Just a bit longer.

_Growing a rowan tree at a gate will protect travelers from harm._


End file.
